


Позволь мне увидеть твоими глазами

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Kami_Shiroi



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Language Barrier, Magic, Spirits, Translation, Treat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_Shiroi/pseuds/Kami_Shiroi
Summary: Временами кажется, что Лалли видит то, чего не может видеть Эмиль. Но что?
Relationships: Lalli Hotakainen & Emil Västerström
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13





	Позволь мне увидеть твоими глазами

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let me see through your eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328196) by [yuuago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/pseuds/yuuago). 



> Thanks to lovely Yuuago for letting us to translate this work!

Магии, как известно Эмилю, не существует.

По крайней мере он так думал. _Думал_.

До того, как он отправился в эту злосчастную экспедицию, Эмиль был совершенно и полностью уверен, что знает, как устроен этот мир, особенно когда речь заходила о магии, и призраках, и других глупых суевериях.  
Его мнение начало меняться.

Просто свалилось слишком много всего, чего он не может объяснить. Чересчур много происшествий, которым нельзя найти объяснения. Несколько недель прошло с тех пор, как они спаслись бегством от _чего-то_. И чем больше он пытался игнорировать это, тем чаще мысли в его голове крутились вокруг этих воспоминаний.

Эмиль решил записать все это на обороте одного из листов словника, который сделала для него Туури. Что-нибудь. Все. Все, что придет в голову.

Голоса на радиочастотах и то, как напев Лалли заглушил их, или заставил их исчезнуть, или – что бы это ни было.

«Духи», с которыми они столкнулись в Копенгагене, или призраки, или чем бы они ни были. То, чего Эмиль не мог ни увидеть, ни объяснить.

То, как Лалли иногда смотрел в пустоту, резко поворачиваясь и бросая взгляд в сторону _чего-то_. Как будто он мог видеть и слышать то, чего не мог Эмиль.

Одно. И другое. И великое множество других мелочей, которые Эмиль никак не мог понять.

 _Если бы я мог и вправду спросить его об этом_ , думал Эмиль, хмуро глядя на свой список Подозрительных Происшествий И Необъяснимых Феноменов. _Все бы прояснилось, если бы я только мог получить от него объяснение. Что же он видит?_

Однажды он подумал спросить об этом у Туури. И почти сразу же отказался от этой идеи. Было бы неловко поднимать эту тему, когда он в действительности не понимает, что же сам об этом думает. Но с Лалли – нормально. Лалли другой. Он может поговорить с Лалли.

Если бы только эта не-такая-уж-и-маленькая языковая проблема не была настолько проблемой.

Эмиль закусил губу. Подчеркнул _«призраки»_. С минуту смотрел, напряженно размышляя. Этому действительно не было никакого объяснения, не так ли?

Атмосфера в помещении как будто бы изменилась. Его вдруг охватило неприятное чувство, что за ним наблюдают. Эмиль обернулся.

На него смотрел Лалли. Минутой раньше он был погружен в чтение своего собственного словника. Теперь же листки валялись перед ним совершенно позабытые, а он, вместо зубрежки, с любопытством глядел на Эмиля своими светлыми глазами.

 _Ладно_ , подумал Эмиль. Может, все-таки стоит попытаться.

– Эй, – сказал он, улыбаясь и жестом зовя к себе, – я хочу спросить.

Даже если слова не будут поняты, смысл достаточно ясен. Лалли поднялся и подошел к нему. Он положил руку на плечо Эмиля и взглянул на листок с заметками.

Ну ладно, подумал Эмиль. Как мне следует поступить? Попробовать на финском?

– Эм…

Слова не приходили на ум. Не то что бы раньше было как-то иначе. В конце концов, финский был _невероятно сложным_. Отлично, подумал Эмиль. Шведский. Прекрасный цивилизованный язык, и со временем Лалли понимал его все лучше.  
И лучше бы составить вопрос как можно короче.

Эмиль быстренько прикинул, и затем записал вопрос на шведском, проговаривая его как можно отчетливее:

– Что такое _призраки_? – спросил он, подчеркнув это слово. Затем, чуть ниже, он написал призраки по-фински, скопировав его из списка слов, просто на всякий случай.

Потом он выжидающе посмотрел на Лалли.

Лалли моргнул, наклонил голову. Прочел, перечитал. _Похоже_ , он понял. Наверное.

Он открыл было рот. Затем, подумав получше, вытянул карандаш из руки Эмиля, взял листок и перевернул.

И на глазах у Эмиля Лалли стал рисовать.

В нарисованных им линиях не было никакого изящества. Они были толстыми, резкими и грубыми. Это был не набросок и даже не настоящий рисунок; когда Лалли вел карандашом по зажатой в руке бумаге, то странные формы, оставленные им, больше походили на впечатления, перенесенные на бумагу прямо из его сознания.

Широко раскрытые рты. Длинные руки и тонкие, веретенообразные пальцы. Огромные глаза.

Эмиль пристально смотрел.

Когда Лалли, наконец, отложил карандаш и пододвинул к нему листок, Эмиль на мгновение замешкался, прежде чем взять его. Темные, резкие каракули не выглядели реалистичными, но, пока он смотрел на них, то почувствовал, что изображенная тварь может дотянуться до него, вонзить в него пальцы и впиться в его внутренности.

Он оторвался от рисунка и взглянул на Лалли. 

– И _это_ то, что ты видишь? – спросил он, не уверенный, понял ли тот вопрос, но надеясь, что хотя бы смысл дойдет.

Лалли кивнул. Постучал по бумаге.

– Призраки, – строго сказал он, как будто это не было очевидно. Затем погладил Эмиля по голове и вернулся на свое место.

Когда Лалли поднял небрежно брошенные им листки словника, Эмиль уставился на рисунок, пытаясь не чувствовать тошноты.

Может быть, подумал Эмиль, переворачивая страницу и вглядываясь в список слов, в тщетной попытке занять свой ум чем-то еще, кроме рисунка, это даже хорошо, что он все же не мог поверить во всю эту чепуху вроде магии, призраков и прочего.

Сама мысль о том, что это может иметь какое-то отношение к реальности, что _это_ может быть то, что Лалли видит каждый день, была абсолютно и полностью ужасна.


End file.
